Heavy Prey
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: What took place during those 12 years? Picks up right after the explosion went off in Awakening. While Antigen holds her parents hostage Eve is born and grows up. I HAVE RETURNED!
1. The Capture of an Enemy

**I do not own Underworld.**

**Yes this is my second Underworld Fic, I have EVERY intention of continuing my other story My Heart Is Broken, however I had to write this fic, it was just sitting in the back of my mind and bugging me. Its basically my account of what happened during those twelve long years with Eve and all. **

**I named this story Heavy Prey because it was Lacey, from Flyleafs, Underworld music video that pushed me to write this, i love that song and that Video, so please check it out if you haven't.**

**Hopefully everyone likes it, please review and let me know if it's worth continuing. Thanks Guys! WOOT! WOOT! Awakening comes out MAY 8….ALMOST THERE! **

"Sir?" The confused voice pulled the man away from his inner thoughts. His head quickly shot from the cold dark water beneath him to the man standing only inches from him. "What should we do?"

"Find them." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing. The water was still moving at a violent force from the explosion that had been set off no longer than a minute prior. "Before they awaken." He quickly turned on his heel and walked away as men dressed in diving gear ran past him, the sound of splashing water signified they were starting the search.

Finding a moment of silence in the chaotic madness he picked up his cell phone and punched in the memorized numbers. He feared the conversation about to take place. His heart raced as his gaze took in the scene before him, the Capitan of the nearby boat was being hauled away for questioning while men shouted from the docks to the freezing water below to the search crew underneath the slowly calming surface.

"Dr. Lane." The voice barked in, a word hadn't even been spoken yet and already the boss was in a bad mood, no comfort was left for the called.

"Sir, it's Bradson." He sounded unsure of himself.

"How did it go?" Lane's voice had softened and lowered by an octave. This was everything they had been planning for, everything they were working so hard for. A chance at survival.

"That is still unclear sir."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'UNCLEAR'!" The voice boomed over the speaker, Bradson found himself pulling the phone away from his ear to avoid the intense sound.

"Well sir we located the Hybrid. Unfortunately a woman entered the picture and tried to save him."

"The woman you were supposed to send your men to destroy." It wasn't a question, just an irritated comment.

"Yes sir, apparently these two are stronger than expected." He spoke softly remembering how the man with the blonde hair had transformed into a creature unlike any other. The woman clad in all black had been there for him as if his life alone guaranteed hers.

"Is he…" He trailed off, shuffling could be heard before his soft toned voice spoke again. "Is he…everything we hoped for?"

"Yes, sir." The bullets of silver didn't kill him instantly, they only weakened him for a brief second. Deep down Bradson knew that had Morris not thought on his toes both the hybrid and his mysterious friend would have ripped them all limb from limb and drained them dry. "If not, more so."

"Good. Good." He sounded pleased, a smile heard in his words. "Where is he now?"

"We're looking into that Sir. Last we saw both male and female landed in the water. I have a special diving rescue team searching for them now." His gaze shot over to the scene where his men had lights flashing into the water below while others held guns at ready should something go amiss.

"Good. As soon as they resurface I want both subjects brought to me."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and Bradson…should something go wrong, don't bother coming back."

"Yes Sir." He whispered before disconnecting.

He stood there a moment dueling on his own thoughts when a young kid, quiet possibly their youngest soldier approached. He was breathing heavily, most likely his first night on the job. To think they had allowed him on such an important task.

"Bradson, Sir? The men found something."

Bradson took off faster than his feet would allow, outrunning the kid in pure adrenaline. He reached the end of the docks to see pulley's and rope working hard to pull an object out of the watery hell below. He could feel his heart racing as a dark object broke the surface. Hair was plastered to the face, but none the less the victim was indeed unconscious. Everyone watched with curious eyes as the body was moved over to the solid wooded ground and lightly dropped.

Bradson moved over to the body, it was soaked and curled up in the fetal position, weak from the explosion. As he approached it he knew it wasn't his target, the black leather gave that away quickly. He looked down to the pale fleshed face as he removed the hair from view. She was beautiful in a dark and hateful way.

"Keep looking she's not what we came for!" Bradson called out. With the words spoken everyone went back to business.

"What shall we do with her Sir?" A tall man asked, a gun was at his hip, but not in his hand. Behind him sat a large white van, ready to haul away the target and any other victims.

"Keep her knocked out. Lane will decide what we do with her, should we lose the hybrid it'll come to us knowing we have its mate." He spoke and watched as the man known as James picked the body up and disappeared with another man.

"How do you know she's his mate?" A man asked approaching him from the side, he was tall, though an inch shorter than Bradson himself.

"Come on Luke, did you see the way she protected him?" Bradson asked turning to his old comrade. "If she wasn't his mate then she wanted him for another reason…and I doubt it'd be worth dying for." Luke nodded his head in agreement before lightly patting his friend on the back then walking towards the mess before him. Bradson was alone with his thoughts once more, but not for long.

"Frank!" Luke called out in the night. "We got him!" A smile broke out on Bradson's face as he once again rushed towards the end of the pier.

He watched once again with a heavy weight on his chest as the pulleys and ropes worked twice as hard to pull another body from the water. Excitement burst through him as the dirty blonde covered head broke through the surface and presented him with a male face. Though the dark grey skin was gone, having returned to his human form in its weakened state, everyone knew it was Michael Corvin that was being ripped from the water.

"James!" Bradson called out. "We got us our man!"

The next hour flew by as the bodies of both night creatures were carried away. Bradson stayed behind as the team cleaned up the mess made and securely shut down the pier from any prying eyes and any of those wishing to escape. It appeared that now, the cards were in the hands of the Lycans.

Dr. Lane marched down the white corridors to the main holding facility. He had requested to identify the bodies before sectioning them off to their holding containers. He wanted to see for his own eyes the hybrid, the one creature that would put Lycans at the top of the food chain.

The doors opened before him, presenting a small room with a computer and equipment, both the male and female pulled from the water were naked and laying under white sheets. Their clothes were labeled off to the side. The male known as Michael Corvin was labeled as Subject 0, while the beautiful woman at his side was labeled Subject 1.

"Ah…Mr. Corvin. Finally we have found you." He spoke to the unconscious body. "We intend to use you for the exact reason Lucian had you created." His gaze shot over to the woman now, though unconscious he could tell she was not a force to be reckoned with. "What of this one?"

"Sir, we believe her to be his mate." Bradson said, he had entered the room during Dr. Lanes personal conversation with Subject 0.

"Lycan or Vampire?" He questioned looking down hungrily.

"Vampire Sir." The man behind the computer spoke.

"No reason to keep her alive, we have what we want. Kill her."

"But sir?..." The computer man spoke up.

"I said kill her and that is an order."

"Yes Sir. But I believe you should know that the hormone levels in Subject 1 are at an extreme high."

"What does that mean?" Dr. Lane asked looking to the man, his eyes fogging over to a dark black.

"She's pregnant sir."

**Is it worth continuing? You get the say.**


	2. The Birth of a Species

Dr. Lane looked to the body that lay before him. Though unconscious her beauty surpassed any other woman he had ever seen, even his own wife; though he would never admit it. They were from two different worlds, two different species. A world in which both species hated each other and were at war, but he'd be a complete liar if he didn't admit to himself that her beauty was one of the reasons he let her live. Forget the fact that what resided in her womb was a chance at a better future; her looks certainly had him stricken.

He moved the sheet that covered her naked body aside, slowly lowering his hand to rest over the bulge of flesh that resided on her abdomen. The protruding skin was a constant reminder that soon a new creature, unknown by any man, would be born. The newest decedent of Alexander Corvinus.

For the past seven months, ever since arriving in Antigen, they had frozen Subject Zero in a cyro-chamber. Subject One would have either been killed or suffer through the same fate had it not been for the being growing with every passing second. For the previous months since arriving they had kept her hooked up to several machines. One made sure her breathing was kept at a normal pace while another administrated a form of knock out gas, they didn't want her waking up and taking off with the unborn fetus. The most important machine pumped blood into her body as to provide food and substance for both mother and child.

Dr. Lane smiled with glee as the once quiet room filled with voices and other machines were wielded in. He looked up to see other members of his board enter with several humans, one of which was a woman. Her name was Lida and though quiet and harmless enough he hoped the newly hired woman knew what she was in for.

They had welcomed her onto the team not long ago, though they kept many secrets from her, they entrusted her with the caring of the soon to be Subject Two. As doctor and care giver locked eyes she smiled happily, ready to take on the responsibility of a makeshift mother.

"Ok, Sir." One man spoke as he placed a tube into Subject Ones IV. "All we need is approval."

Lane searched the faces of everyone in the room, looking for even the glimmer of disapproval, someone daring enough to tell him what they were doing was wrong. That playing God would was not the answer. When finding none he smiled and signaled for the chemical to be administrated. Every eye in the room was on the unconscious body before them. They watched and listened as the heart rate increased followed by a nearby computer monitoring the contractions; the induced labor was starting off perfectly.

"Steady men, she may be knocked out, but she is still going through labor." Lane whispered softly stroking back stray hairs that framed her face, much like a father would to his daughter, rather than a man would his enemy.

Before everyone's eyes they watched as the body sat upright, let out a loud scream of pain and agony as fangs sprung out from the mouth. Lida jumped back, clearly not expecting the body to react in such a way while the mind was not aware of the surroundings.

"Keep her sedated God Damn it!" Lane yelled as another man rushed over and pushed the body back onto the table. "I want that subject born alive!"

Lida watched with an awe stricken face as the woman before her opened her eyes. The hazel orbs stared up at the ceiling lifeless. In a matter of seconds a crystal blue glaze covered them, painting the iris' the infamous color labeled only to the vampire species. She felt her heart stop in her chest as a nurse quickly moved in front of her, obstructing her view of the vampiress. The nurse then placed herself between the legs of the woman, ready for when the creature that would be born.

Again Lida saw the woman's face; though her eyes had been closed by Doctor Lane she could still see her fangs. Even though she was completely oblivious to the outside world her natural instincts had her body on high alert. It was astonishing to see the limp body so tense, as if any minute she would jump up from her spot, attack and protect her offspring.

Soon everyone was busy running about as the machine that monitored her heart rate increased to an alarming pace. After hours of waiting the time was finally here. Doctor Lane watched as another chemical was entered through the IV and soon the body started to contract. Without her knowledge, Subject One was slowly pushing her child into the world.

"We need more!" The nurse screamed. "You there!" She yelled over to Lida before calling her over.

"Me?" She asked making her way over to both women.

"Yes, you are going to help her get the child out."

"How?" Lida asked confused and slightly scared. Her job description had only entailed of taking care of the child, not helping bring it into the world.

"Put your hands on the space between her breasts and her stomach. Just below her heart." Lida did as she was told, her hands trembling as they graced the pale, ice cold flesh. "Now, gently push down and run your hands down her body."

Lida took a deep breath, knowing all eyes were on her and a life was at stake. She slowly pushed in and moved down the vampiress' stomach, her heart pounding so loudly in her ears she almost couldn't hear the nurse's instructions. Her fingers ran over the bulge that was the pregnant belly, gently aiding in the movement of the being within.

"One last push downward and we're free." Lida took another deep breath and held it in as she repeated the action.

Soon cries filled the chaotic room as an infant was pulled out from under the sheet and handed over to another nurse. Lida watched with sad and helpless eyes as Subject One was cleaned up and quickly moved out of the room by two men. Off in the corner, Doctor Lane had taken the child into his arms.

"It's a girl." The nurse said smiling softly to the bundle wrapped in white blankets.

"You will change the world soon." Doctor Lane whispered to the crying baby. "LIDA!" he called out, rocking the child in a form to soothe her. "This is Subject Two." He mumbled handing her the bundle. "You will address her as such…and by no other name." He stressed the last part. If the subject was given any sense of humanity, killing her would only be harder. They had to see her as the abomination she was, not human, not Lycan, not Vampire…simply, a freak of nature.

"Yes Sir." Lida said taking the child from him and looking down at her. Her eyes were a shade of black, a crystal blue ring, the color matching that of her mothers, rested in the middle of the darkness.

She looked to the screaming infant and knew in that moment helping look after her was going to be something short of a miracle. She knew next to nothing about Vampires or Lycans and yet here in her arms rested a product of both. Fear crept into her very being. As the child grew older it would need to feed, and everyone knew both species feasted upon the blood of a living creature. Who was to say whether or not she herself would become a meal to the child in her grasp.

"Dmitri!" Lane called out, pulling Lida out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Yes Sir?" Within the blink of an eye a young man stood before them, ready for his orders.

"Take Lida here to Subject Two's quarters."

"Yes Sir." He said strongly before guiding the woman and child out of the delivery room and down the hall.

"I want surveillance on all three subjects. I want Subject One placed in the same isobaric chamber as Subject Zero…" He trailed off as all eyes focused on him for directions; every set of eyes was fogged over with black. "I want Subject Two on a daily blood check. I want progress reported to me and the tests on Quint to start once she hits the age of three. We want to be sure her blood is stable and we are able to receive it before we do anything rash…The second her body has developed from child to woman, we began the transfusion to all of us…" There was a long pause; the next words that left his mouth were laced with uncertainty. "Assuming, of course, we are all viable recipients."

"Father?" A voice shattered the silence and echoed off the walls. "What of Subjects Zero and One?"

"We let them live in their catatonic state for now, if Subject Two's blood is successfully transferable, we may need them to produce more viable offspring." Quint nodded, the next few years would be nothing more than a waiting game, a long, but necessary waiting game.

Lida slowly entered the child's room, it was plain. The white ceiling complimented the white walls and plain white tile floor. In the far corner a basinet rested, it too was white, one white blanket rested inside. She looked down to the child before her, she had stopped fussing and her eyes had turned to a soft shade of blue before finally closing and giving into exhaustion.

As she placed the infant into the basinet she searched the room, diapers sat next to a nearby changing table while several matching white baby outfits lay folded off to the side. There were no bottles, and nothing to aide in mental simulation to the baby's early development.

"Everything all right?" A familiar voice pulled her out of her inner confusion.

"Dr. Lane, I was curious as to where her bottles are?" She asked turning to face her new employer.

"This child will not feed. Once she tastes blood she will have an unstoppable thirst for it, any other form of nutrition will not agree with her complex digestive track and may very well kill her."

"So…she won't be eating?"

"No…we want her contained and calm. You're only job is to watch over her. Nothing more." He stated turning to leave the room, before he exited the door he spoke once more. "Lida, don't disappoint us." And with that he was gone.

Lida took in her surroundings and sat on a nearby rocking chair, everything in the room was bright white and giving her a migraine. She could tell whatever this child was capable of Dr. Lane was afraid of her.

_YES, I know its been forever and for this I do apologize, I've had a few family members fail in health and when I'm not visiting hospitals I am working. I HOPE to have a new chapter of __My Heart Is Broken__ up by next week. Please bear with me and thank you all so much for your patience. You're reviews are wonderful and really push me to write in the small amount of free time I have._

_I know this chapter was a little short, but it's more of getting the story started, now that Eve is born it'll get a little more interesting. If anyone has ANY ideas they'd like to add, such as things they'd like to see happen please feel free to leave it in a review and I will see if I can fit it in. Thank you guys so much for your support and positive feedback. I hope not to stay away so long again. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. The Existance of a Monster

Upon regaining consciousness she quickly noticed several things. The first thing she noticed was in the back of her mind a loud noise rang in her ears, like nails on a chalkboard. She gathered that this single sound alone had pulled her from her deep and peaceful slumber. The second thing that entered her mind was the uncomfortable cot she slept on was not her bed; and as her heavy lids fought sleep to open she noticed a third thing. Not only was she not in her apartment, but she was in a small room and despite the lack of lighting the bright walls had her slamming her eyes shut.

Again the distant crying entered her ears, reminding her why she dared to open her eyes in the first place. She violently turned on her side and through her lashes glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand next to her. In bright red lights it read one forty-two. She groaned, frustrated at her lack of sleep, then turned to lay on her back. The crying not only growing louder, but slowly pulled her back to reality.

The crying; it was that of a child. And not just any child, but an infant. Quickly it all came flooding back to her, the image of Subject One lying lifeless on the table as her offspring was ripped from her womb. The haunting image of Subject Two's eyes while she had cried, and how they had returned to a soft ocean blue when the crying had ceased invaded her peaceful dreams.

She once again rolled over on her side and climbed out of bed, shivering when her bare feet touched the icy cold tile floor beneath her. She grabbed her robe from a nearby chair and covered herself in an attempt to maintain some warmth. As she approached the basinet on the other side of the room she quickly took in her surroundings and noticed a camera on a nearby wall. The red blinking light told her she was constantly being watched. She tugged her robe tighter around her form in attempt to keep some modesty before gaining enough courage to pick the young female from her small bed.

She brought the baby close to her, hoping to offer solace to the agitated soul. Gently stroking her head, and moving thick black hair out of her line of vision. She carefully carried them both over to the white rocking chair in the middle of the room and sat down, taking the child into a warm embrace.

"Hush child…hush." She soothed, rubbing her back as the baby's tiny frame wracked with sobs, drenching her shoulder in tears. "Shhh…it's ok."

The words fell on deaf ears. Still the child cried.

Her hand fell to the diaper the subject wore and was confused to find it dry. She had hoped all the child needed was a new diaper, but alas that was not the issue.

"Don't cry." She whispered, sending a silent prayer to the baby's deceased mother in hopes of quieting the child. She silently rocked them both back and forth, hoping the movement would quiet the unsettled infant.

"What's going on?" Bradson asked walking into the control room. He yawned openly as he put his jacket on to break the chill.

He had been fast asleep when Dmitri came bursting through his door, waking him in the process. He had quickly explained he was needed in the control room of Subject One before disappearing, most likely to retrieve Quint or Dr. Lane himself. Which was where he stood now, looking out the glass window as one of the doctors drew blood from the frozen specimen.

"At approximately one twenty six Subject Two slept soundly sir…" he started off, but was cut off by a very agitated Lane.

"What does Subject Two have to do with Subject One?" He asked approaching both men.

"When Dr. Peters inserted Subject One with a needle and began to withdraw blood at one thirty eight, Davin entered with news that Subject Two had arose. The subject was screaming and crying sir." The man stated confused.

Subject Two was only two weeks old, and despite the fact she was a newborn the child had slept through every night peacefully as possible. Never once did any member of Antigen even mention Subject Two crying for anything. Lida had even been found hovering around her crib on several occasions to be certain the child was still alive and breathing. Lane and a few other doctors had figured it was something to be added in the notes. Subject Two never cried…that is until now.

"Where is Subject Two now?" Bradson asked studying his boss's silent demeanor.

"In her room sir…with Miss Lida." On that note both Bradson and Lane quickly departed into the hallway. Both men stared at the door just a few feet from the room they had left. They listened for any sounds on the other side, but heard none.

Once entering Lida glanced upon both men, slightly irritated someone would come barging into the room only seconds after she had successfully silenced the child and put her back to sleep. She quickly brought her finger to her pouted lips, telling them to keep quiet. Dr. Lane motioned for her to come outside as Bradson and himself stepped out of the room. Quickly, but cautiously, Lida placed the young girl back into her basinet and quietly exited.

"Yes sir?" She asked softly, tugging tightly on her robe in attempt to hide her nervousness.

"How long ago did the subject wake?"

"About twenty minutes ago sir. She woke me up crying."

"Crying?" Bradson asked, searching the woman's face for any signs of lies. It was almost too odd to believe.

Had it would have been any other child it would have been expected, but no this wasn't any child. This was a child who hadn't cried in two weeks since the day she was ripped from her mother. A child who randomly one night wakes up bawling only minutes in coincidence with her mother being stabbed with a needle.

"Is it alright now?" Lane asked, it was a stupid question, the three of them knew it, but Lida related it to his concern for the test subject and lack of sleep. He never referred to her as a female, only as an 'It' as if giving her a name and specifying her gender was a disgrace.

"Yes sir. She just quieted down five minutes ago and fell asleep shortly after."

"Very well. Lida, Good Night."

"Good Night." Bradson chimed in.

"Good Night." She muttered opening the door and reentering the room to attempt sleep once more.

"Tomorrow I want a blood sample from Subject Two." Lane muttered once the door was closed and he was half way down the corridor. Bradson was only steps behind him.

"But sir, she is still just two weeks old. We said we wouldn't start the blood tests on her until she was at least six months."

"I know what I said!" He yelled, stopping in his tracks, his eyes turning black in front of the younger Lycan. "And we will stick to that. I want one sample of her blood tomorrow for analyzing." He paused and took off walking again. "She's quiet all of two weeks before waking up screaming. It's because we drew Subject Ones blood. It's too much to be just a coincidence."

"Yes sir. I'll have the blood drawn and the reports delivered to you once the tests you request have been performed."

There was no response, just the slamming of his door echoing in the deserted hallway.

The next morning Lida was forced to carry Subject Two out of the room and down the hallway. She curiously followed behind two guards quiet as could be and watched as they brought both females into another quiet room. This one was white, like the rest of Antigen, the only one that made this one any different was the machines that filled the empty space. A large computer rested on a nearby table while needles sat on a surgical platform nearby. She watched as a few doctors ran about talking to one another before a male approached woman and child.

"Hold onto her." He said; she did as asked. She had met this man once before and knew him only by the name Balthazar. "Tightly." This time the doctor barked out demanded as he searched for her vein and stabbed the child with a needle. Lida watched as the blood filled three vials before the needle was pulled out. Before the doctor could even react and place a cotton ball on the crying girls arm, he noticed the wound had healed up on its own. "What the hell?" He asked looking the arm over, no sign of the puncture wound existed.

He quickly turned on his heel wrote a few notes in a nearby book before turning back to child and caregiver. Picking up a nearby scalpel, he slowly brought it to the subjects arm.

Lida twitched softly, wanting to protect the girl from the sharp object, but knowing disagreeing now would only cost her a job and the ability to protect the girl. She watched with the other people in the room as he broke her skin and slowly brought the scalpel downward, cutting a straight line from her shoulder to her elbow. Every doctor watched in shock as the skin healed itself before the next millimeter could be cut open. Blood stained the sharp instrument, but the red substance was not on the child's arm.

"Call Doctor Lane." The male doctor said in shock.

Lida was forced to watch as the demonstration was repeated several times over for the doctor. Each cut caused the girl in her arms to cry out in more pain. She tried calming her down, but knew it was useless as long as they kept cutting her. Lida locked eyes with the bewildered Doctor Lane, silently begging him to stop.

**Six Months Later:**

Lida sat in her rocking chair watching as Subject Two lay on her bed. She had managed to wrap herself in a fuzzy pink blanket Lida had bought for her when she had turned a month old and silently sucked on her fist. Her blue eyes searched around the room curiously as she giggled softly into her knuckles.

"What are you laughing at huh?" Lida asked, her voice high pitched and childlike. "What's so funny?" She questioned gently poking the almost seventh month old child in the side.

She watched with amused eyes as her hips moved and she giggled louder. Her fists were raised high and fell roughly on the bed as a loud squeal escaped her mouth. Lida watched with saddened eyes as the girl brought herself up to a sitting position only to crawl to the edge of the bed. She had been crawling all of a month now, and knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be walking.

She quickly reached over and took the child into her embrace as the door was opened. In the doorway Dmitri stood quietly, eyeing both females. She glanced to the clock before getting up and carrying the girl in her arms down the hall.

Once again she entered the all too familiar surgical room. The regular doctor, she had come to know as Dr. Hillman approached her yet again, needle at the ready.

"How as her development been progressing?" he asked softly, attempting conversation as he stabbed the subject. As always she started to cry.

"Nothing new, just continuing to crawl." She answered looking closely as he dragged the scalpel down her arm and to her elbow.

Lida watched with horrid eyes as the blood poured from the wound for ten seconds before finally healing back up. Dr. Hillman turned and wrote again in his notes before dismissing them both with a polite thank you and a promise of seeing them tomorrow.

Ever since they had found out she was capable of self-healing, they had been forcing her skin open, timing how long it took to heal back up and how much blood was lost. It had appeared to be an attribute she held dear only as infant and was dwindling with her age. She was just terrified of the day she wouldn't heal at all and bleed out before her very eyes.

Lida held the six month old close, trying to soothe her cries as they walked the short distance back to her room. As she threw the pink blanket on the ground and placed her on top she sat next to her.

"Can you say 'Lida'?" She questioned softly, staring into her blue irises. The child sat quietly, her eyes were covered in tears that had yet to fall. "Say 'Lida'. Come on Subject Two. You can do it."

Lida sat there quietly staring as the child once again gnawed on her fist, caking the skin in saliva. Lida got up from her spot on the floor and brought her pillow to rest beside the girl before returning to her bed. She lay there watching as the subject smacked the pillow hard before coming to the conclusion that it wasn't a threat and climbed on top of it. She curled up in the fetal position before bringing her head down softly and quietly. And just like that she was asleep. Lida watched in utter amusement and silence before sleep overtook her as well.

"UMMA!" The loud cry pulled Lida out of her slumber and her gaze fell upon the violently sleeping child. "UMMA!" She cried in her sleep, tears fell freely. Within an instant she was at her side trying to wake her up. Her heart broke when her lids slammed open and fear covered her features. She backed away from Lida quickly, as if afraid her presence would burn her.

Lida reached a hand out to the girl, desperate to offer support. She blinked back tears before opening her mouth.

"Mumma?" She muttered softly. Lida looked down at her in disbelief as if she had just rotated her head in a complete circle.

"What did you just say?" She questioned again almost unable to believe the word escaped her lips.

"Mumma?" She questioned again, her face cringing in pain as realization hit her that her mother was nowhere in sight. Lida looked to her confused. _How had she even known that word?_ Nobody in the entire facility had used the word before, not even herself.

"Come here Subject Two." She demanded and watched helplessly as she crawled off into the corner and cried.

Lida stood to her feet and looked to the crying child. It seemed everything she had come to know about the girl changed the second that word left her mouth. She couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart, even though her mother was dead and she had no idea what a mother even was, she still called for her. Her inner instincts told her something was amiss and as she cried out for the one person who would protect her from all of life's dangers. Lida couldn't help but feel broken over the fact it would never be her she cried for. As she got older she would only cry out her name because she would come to learn her mother would never be there. All Lida would serve as is a substitute to the girl's delusions. She knew that's why she had been hired, yet the thought had started to sicken her. In that moment she envied the woman who had carried her for nine months, had come to loathe her in that very second. As a mother, she would forever be connected to the being before her and never be forgotten, whereas she herself could only hope to leave a small imprint in her life. For the first time Lida left the child to cry. Turning on her heel she left the room, closing the door behind her. She needed fresh air, and she needed it now.

**I hope it was an ok chapter. Please review and let me know. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Again sorry for the delay on this story and my other. Life is CRAZY**!


	4. The Attack of a Beast

**I just want to start off by giving my apologies, two years….TWO FRIGGIN YEARS, I have been out of this fandom and I hate myself for it. I'm terrible, my excuse? Life! Time flies by and gets away from you, before you know it TWO FRIGGIN YEARS have passed. But Never fear, I'm back and I'm here to stay, assuming you are all still interested in reading this story, if not I don't blame you. I wouldn't have surrendered too, I have little patience though, so maybe I still do have a following.**

**I also want to thank DESTINYSARA for reviewing and reminding me this story still existed, unfinished no less. I had promised her I would update this in late July early August, but I couldn't wait any longer and had to update immediately. Rest assured, I am back and I am here to stay, I plan on seeing this story through the long haul and straight to the end. My brain child will live and grow, much like Eve. I just hope my two years away from this fandom hasn't destroyed my mojo for writing, please let me know. I may have to do some serious method acting to get back into character to write. **

**Please read, please review and thank you so much for your patience. Once again I'm sorry for the terrible wait.**

The white room was a mess of yelling and scrambling. Men in white lab coats were off scribbling away on notepads or typing on computers while others were examining needles and preparing vials. Questions were being thrown around from one man to the next like a beach ball at a concert and all Lida could do was listen and search around the chaos for the most talked about object.

Dr. Lane stood feet from her barking orders at the men surrounding them, his hand waving back and forth about which tests he wanted ran today and which he wanted to save for the following month. This would be the first blood drawn since Subject Two had turned a year old only nine days prior and seemed to be the most important blood test so far. It would tell them if her body was maturing at a normal rate, if it was getting all the essential vitamins it needed through an IV given to her once a week.

If all was going as planned, then soon her blood tests could be scheduled further apart, once a month could go as far as once every two months. Depending on what each sample revealed. Lida crossed her fingers, hoping all went well, she knew the girl hated the needles, could see her face scrunch up in disgust every time they passed the door leading into the room where the tests were administrated. She knew mentally the girl was intelligent; unfortunately that's not what _they_ cared about.

Lida smiled softly as her eyes finally found Subject Two in the mess of people. She sat alone in the corner of the room on an overstuffed chair quietly taking everything in. She was learning to talk, but didn't dare utter a word outside of her room, no matter how much coaxing she got from anyone. She had even taken to walking a few months prior and now was even starting to run, much to Dr. Lane's displeasure.

'_That thing on the run simply means we have to be on constant watch now.'_ He had said upon learning of her ontogeny. He had even accused her of aiding the subject in said advancement, had asked her if she had done anything to stop it. Naturally she had been shocked by his question, couldn't believe he had wanted her to slow down her development or cease it all together, but she had played on, insisting it was the subjects doing all on her own. Luckily no one thought to look at the cameras that monitored the room, or if they did they didn't seem to care that they held evidence of her trying to get the girl to stand as early as six months.

Her blue eyes swept around the room so quickly one would assume everything hit her in a blur, but she took everything in as it was. She knew little of what was going on, but knew a man in the corner held a needle and soon he would be advancing upon her with it. She hated it when they stabbed her, had even cried and tried to fight them off in the past.

Her eyes locked with her keepers as the doctor known as Hillard approached, needle in hand. Balthazar held the girl in place as the needle was inserted into her skin and three vials were filled with the dark red substance. She let out a soft noise that sounded like a protest, but didn't dare scream out 'No'. She watched as the doctor made a few notes before pulling out a scalpel and bringing it to her skin. Immediately she began to fuss, tossing violently in Balthazar's arms as she fought to break free, but he was stronger.

Tears fell from her eyes as the sharp object grew closer to her flesh and she desperately tried to get away from it, afraid of its negative effects to her and the pain it would cause. She cried out as it broke her flesh, her mouth open wide in a loud cry of pain as it was dragged down her arm. Lida could see her eight baby teeth were jagged and sharper than normal as the feral noise echoed in the now quiet room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and all eyes were now on the crying, injured girl.

The older woman watched as the blood poured from her arm, the wound refused to heal itself and the girl's eyes looked to her, a state of panic and distress written across her face as she pleaded for help. Lida took a step forward, in hopes to offer assistance, but was pushed back as Dr. Lane moved in between both females.

"Bandage it up." He barked out as one of the men reached for gauze and tape. "Remove it from my face." He spoke again, this time to her caretaker.

Lida's face rose in confusion and discomfort as she walked over to the now crying toddler. Her eyes were a pure black, pulling her into a dark place and keeping her still with the solid cerulean ring in the middle. Heavy sobs shook the small form violently, bringing the woman back to reality. She quickly gathered the wounded in her arms in hopes to comfort her, but was quickly caught off guard. Her small nails were long and sharp as she dug them into the woman's arm, raking them downward, mimicking the scalpel and drawing blood almost instantly before dropping her mouth to the open wound and drinking in the freshly spilt liquid.

"Ahh!" Lida screamed out in pain, releasing the hold she hand and dropping the one year old to the floor with a loud thud.

Within seconds the wail turned into a cry and tears fell from the child once more. She watched in stunned silence as a scientist examined her own arm, drawing blood for testing while the subject herself was also being checked. A few words were yelled before Lane was once again in the room. He got as close as he would to the child and saw her arm was no longer bleeding, but instead perfectly healed. The wound long covered up and not a scar nor scratch in sight.

The tears were gone, the cries subsided and her eyes, teeth and nails had returned to normal as she sat quietly in her chair once again. A few hushed mumbles were exchanged before Lane had one of his men take her to her room.

"I wish to have you further examined before we let you go for the night." Lane spoke. All Lida could do was nod, she understood little of what was going on and still couldn't believe the child she had been with since its birth had attacked her. "I want the subject on a strict half regimen each day. It may not be getting what it needs." Lane could be heard speaking to one of the technicians before leaving.

"Is she alright?" Lida asked Dmitri minutes later as he reentered the room from having returned the subject.

"Fine, she's asleep now."

"What do you think caused her to act like that?" She asked while one of the men began to stitch her up, it had been a deeper wound then they had believed. Any deeper and she would have hit a vein, quiet possibly killing the innocent woman.

"I haven't the foggiest, but if I were you, I'd leave her be for now." He said taking a seat next to her and brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Whatever caused it, you don't want to provoke her more."

Lida smiled softly, a blush creeping along her cheeks. It was no secret she cared for the man, and it was evident he liked her as well. Out of all the other men there he as the only one she actually trusted with the girl. He was gentle with her and very cautious as to how he spoke and acted around her. He treated her as if she were nothing more than a little girl, not like the other ones. The others treated her like a lab rat and tossed her to the side just as carelessly.

"I just hope Lane doesn't do anything drastic to her."

"He won't. She's still a vital part of his research at this point in time."

"Well how long until she's not, how long until she becomes nothing more than a piece of scientific rubbish to him? Or too dangerous of a risk?"

"We are a long way from that."

"How do you know, Dmitri? Who is to say this isn't her first act of many? Who is to say she will not become more violent?"

"We are prepared for this Lida." His hand cupped her cheek and raised her chin to look her straight in the eyes. "We had an idea of what we'd be dealing with. We are prepared for just about anything she can throw at us. All you have to do is just worry about the female side to her."

"What about her studies?"

"What about them?" He asked curiously.

"I wish to teach her, do you think it would be possible to sneak a few books in for her?"

"I will see what I can do." He gave her a small peck on the forehead and left right as the doctor finished bandaging her up.

"You tell me how her development goes and I'll keep this a secret from Dr. Lane." Hillard said looking the brunette over quietly.

"Deal." She whispered, quickly jumping to her feet and rushing out of the room. Her heels echoed off the tiled floor and bounced off the walls as she ran towards the room that held her most cared for object. "Subject Two." She whispered into the darkness of the room, willing her eyes to quickly adjust as the door closed behind her, blocking out all source of light.

She exhaled heavily as she was finally able to make out shadows and cast her glance to the far corner of the room where Subject Two's bed rested. Her long black hair clung to her face in a matted mess of tangles and curls as she sat in the corner, fear on her face. Upon looking her handler over she held her arms out and slowly scooted to the edge of her seat.

Lida looked the girl over and thought for a moment. No one knew she was here, Dmitri had asked her to give the girl some time, but her instincts had brought her here instead. If she should go crazy again she was doomed, no one could hear her scream, and if they could, they surely wouldn't be able to arrive in enough time to save her. She looked to her arm, it was bandaged rather tightly and still stung from where the girl's nails sliced through her skin, but still she was just a baby. So young, scared and fragile. Surely she had been acting on instinct and not with malicious intent.

Lida dared to take a step forward, step by step she got closer to Subject Two, her eyes looking to the camera in the corner, hoping someone wasn't asleep on the job and was manning his position of the monitor. She bent down and slowly took the child into her arms. She was somewhat relieved when she wrapped her small arms around her neck and rested her head on her shoulder, hugging her close.

"I sawwee, ida." She whispered so softly, she was almost unsure if she heard her. The steady rise and fall of the girl's chest told her she had fallen asleep in her arms, causing the woman to hold her tightly as she rocked her.

She didn't understand the child, earlier today had been her one and only outburst, no telling what that would lead to in the near future. She had promised to protect the child, to care for it, be a sort of 'mother' to her, yet she knew nothing of how to be one. The girl in her arms was a mystery and it seemed as the years would pass she would only be left with more questions than answers.

She had promised herself to start teaching her, simple things of course, numbers, colors, the alphabet and other childlike things. Her education would increase with her age, whatever Lane had set for her in the future she wanted her to be ready for it, regardless of the fact that it looked like there wasn't even a future for her to have. No birth certificate existed in her name, no records of her existence were kept outside the main records room and no one was waiting for her on the outside.

She slowly lowered the girl into her small bed and covered her up with the white blanket and sheet that lined the mattress. On the wall overhead a few colorful scribbles hung proudly, drawings made in the past few weeks by the subject herself. Lane hadn't found it amusing when she had ran out to show him, instead he had taken one and crumpled it up, tossing it in the garbage so carelessly.

'_You are paid to watch her, not mother her.'_

He had said spitefully before exiting the room. Dmitri had managed to straighten the picture out and suggested they tape them to the wall above her head so that it offered character and color to the bland white room. A stimulus to her ever growing mind. Loving the idea, Lida had gotten to work on having the girl color and draw more for her so that the room could be covered in her artwork.

She looked to her arm once more, a little blood had seeped through and dried on the gauze while she had rocked the girl, but it wasn't enough to worry over. She lowered her tired body to the floor and relaxed her back up against the wall, her legs bent in front of her and her head thrown back in complete and utter abandonment. Eyes closed, holding back the tears of failure.

She knew a bite from either creature would lead to her death or her becoming one of them, but a scratch? What would that cause? And from something of both descent? How long until she would begin to change? Would she change at all? What would Dr. Lane do now that Subject Two was starting to retaliate against them? Would he bring in another caretaker? Or continue on like nothing happened? Would he pull the plug on the whole research? Claiming it was too risky to find a cure to this disease? Were others in the future doomed? What about Lane's son? Would his death be in vain simply because a one year old little girl flipped?

"Preposterous." She whispered into the night, her eyes opening as she turned to look the sleeping girl over.

Lane was a cold man, but he had lost so much, a wife and a child. This creature before her now was the key to unlocking it all and saving hundreds if not thousands more from the same fate. She was so important to the world, surely it would be foolish to throw everything out the preverbal window at this point for just one minor outburst. Her hand snuck through the bars of the bed and lightly latched on to the girl's hand, gently rubbing her soft flesh in a comforting manner.

She was the key to life, her very DNA could save them all, but once her purpose was served, she would have a life to live. She would have to make due on her own, once the cure was made and distributed, once she served her purpose, surely she would want to live a normal life. That's why her education was so important, that's why Lida felt compelled to teach her. Sooner or later Subject Two would grow up into a beautiful young woman and she would need all of life's necessities to survive.

"I'll protect you, I promise." She whispered to the sleeping babe.

**Ok so that was chapter four. Quick question, now that I'm back, is there anything anyone would like to see? Perhaps any questions you would like answered? I feel right now its sort or falling back on the same routine, but then again Eve is only a year old so there's only so much to input besides her development and the testing. Next chapter she'll be 2 and every chapter she'll grow by another year until she's 11 and makes her great escape. **

**If you would like to see something happen leave it in the review or PM me please, I'd love to input it**. **I do have a lot of ideas, but I always love more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. The Education of a Child

Lida entered Subject Two's room that morning a little more exuberant than usual. In her hand was a tattered old book bag which she dropped carelessly just inches from the coloring two year old. She looked up at the woman curiously before returning to her drawing without so much as uttering a word. Her baby blue eyes focused on her picture while her left arm lay lazily across the small table.

For her second birthday the doctors had cut rather deep into her arm again, only this time when she refused to heal they tranquilized her and had her carried off to the room. Not wanting a repeat of the previous outburst. Lida's own arm was barely clearing up from the scar that had been left behind. She noticed dried blood caked the bandage and soon she would need another changing, but for now it was better off left alone.

She watched the girl in silence, until her head lifted up and she spoke in a whispered tone, catching the keeper off guard as she looked up to the camera.

"I have to go." She mumbled. Her eyes furrowed in a small amount of pain as she lightly bounced in her spot.

Lida sat up as she caught her meaning and took her hand cautiously. She had been secretly potty training the girl behind the doctor's backs since she was old enough to walk. Still they insisted on keeping her in diapers, at age two she found it shameful and very unhealthy for the girl. For any other child it may be normal, but not her, she had been using the Loo on her own for at least a year now. It was degrading to deny her a bathroom at night because they wouldn't grant her any freedom.

Together they made their way out of the room and, once seeing the coast was clear, down the hall to the nearest Loo where she was able to do her business before being led back into her cell. That's all it was, a fancy looking cell. The girl just wasn't smart enough to know it yet, but soon, soon she would be. Though her facility needs weren't like everyone else's, she caught on rather quickly. She really only needed to go once a week following her injections of 'nutrients'.

"Alright Subject Two, I had Dmitri bring a few books in." She whispered emptying out the bag and spreading the five books out.

The girl's eyes went wide over the pictures and colors on the cover, such beauty she had never seen before. Her hand ran over each one delicately before settling on a book with trees and a sun. She picked it up and sat back, opening it eagerly to see the images inside, even more color sprang to life as she flipped through page after page. The older woman smiled as the girl's face lit up with enthusiasm.

"What's dat?" She asked pointing to the yellow mass that sat in the sky in one of the pictures.

"That would be the sun."

"What does it do?" Her gaze rose to her, showing all her attention was on the woman and whatever she had to say next.

"It provides the world with warmth, light and life."

"Can I see it?"

"I'm afraid not little one. You know you have to stay inside at all times. The sun is outside and we can't bring it in." Subject Two lowered her head slightly; saddened she would never get to experience something everyone else took for granted every day.

"What about dat?" She asked pointing to the stream that flowed through a forest on another page.

"What about it?" Lida watched quietly as her hand hovered above the picture, lost in her own thoughts as she continued to stare at the page full of green and browns. "Little One?"

"I have been here." She stated so seriously and so matter-of-factly Lida wasn't sure who spoke it. It was impossible, the girl hadn't been outside the walls in the two years she had been alive. She was with her every day, surely she would have known.

"No, I don't believe so." She answered back, uncertainty in her tone.

"Yes, beyond the waterfall…" She trailed off as her hand wondered off the page, as if following some invisible map she only saw in her head. Her speech was slow, making sure she annunciated each word properly, when rushed she managed to stumble, how she hated that. "…there is a door in the floor."

"A door? In the floor?" She questioned, wondering what sort of tale the girl was spinning. Her own version of Dr. Seuss, perhaps? She hadn't learned a thing about lying, but then again some things just came second nature.

"It's hard, not like the…" She pointed to the brown soil at the base of the trees in the photograph and waited for Lida to answer.

"The dirt? It's not like the dirt?"

"No, it's like…" Her small fist pounded on the ground beneath her. Lida nodded in understanding and watched as the girl went back to staring. She was so young, yet spoke of this place as if she had actually been. As if she had stepped foot outside these walls and visited this place in person.

She knew of this place, it was a forest not too far inside Hungary, she had heard of it when she lived in Austria with her grandfather. He was very old fashioned and threatened that Lycans lived and hunted in the forest. Naturally she had scoffed at him and pushed his silly notions and crazy gibberish aside until several years ago when the outbreak took place and both species became known.

She wondered if the girl's Lycan father had hunted in that forest; had perhaps taken his mate there. She looked to the girl once more, what purpose did this memory have in the her head? Why was it Subject Two looked so engrossed with the photo and made such a claim?

She flipped the page, the image of a beach appeared, the sun high in the sky, where sand met sea and the two went on side by side for miles. In the corner, on a cliff a red and white lighthouse stood proud. She looked at the picture before pointing to the eyesore looking over the ocean.

"It's a lighthouse." She answered before the question could be asked. "What color is it?"

"Red….and…white." She mumbled smiling softly when Lida gave her a soft clap of encouragement.

"Very good, what color is the grass?"

"Green." She said slamming the book shut, clearly bored, and picked up another. "St-St-Stell-Stell…" Her face scrunched up over the difficulty of the name.

"Sound it out, you know it. Make it into two words."

"Stell-Stell-a-Stella-Lu-luna." It came out sounding like 'Steal-uh-l-uh-n-uh'

"So close. Stellaluna." Lida helped her say it correctly before looking the book over. Her eyes went wide as she stared at it. Of all the choices Dmitri could make on the one children's book he chose one about bats, and one separated from its mother no less. "On second thought, let's work with numbers and shapes." She intervened, taking the book and sitting on it.

Subject Two took the new book and allowed the woman to show her everything else that was new to her.

"Stellaluna?" Lida whispered harshly later that night, the book in firm in her grasp as she shook it in front of Dmitri.

"You said grab a children's book." He answered back not seeing the harm in the small object.

"Have you never read it?"

"Not particularly, no. My niece loves it though. I thought maybe Subject Two would as well."

"It's about a bat and a separation period between a mother and her offspring. Not something she should be reading, what with her predicament." Lida calmed down, once knowing his mistake hadn't been intentional.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just grabbed it. What do you suggest?" He wondered flipping through the pages before handing it back.

"I don't know, perhaps 'The Three Little Pigs', oh no. That has the Big Bad _Wolf_. What about something by Dr. Seuss." He nodded in understanding as he turned to leave. He was stopped as she pulled him back and spoke again. "Just nothing with wolves, or bats or mothers or fathers."

"So no books then?" He cracked an even wider smiled as she gave him a semi defeated look. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, closest to her lip before heading back down the hall, leaving her head reeling as she saw him disappear from view.

She reentered the room to find Subject Two curled up in the fetal position fast sleep, the book with photographs of Europe was lying at her side. The image of the forest she had claimed to have been to before was open wide, her hand resting over it as if staking claim to the world on the page. Lida quietly walked over to her own bed, shoving the 'Stellaluna' book under her pillow before the girl was able to see it again. She then sat down and watched her sleep, wondering what was going on in her small, slowly developing mind.

Five months had passed, and within a few months Subject Two's third birthday would be upon them. Lida had wanted to do something special, but knew it was out of the question. For the past two years, Dr. Lane had turned her down with any requests.

_The Subject_ _is not to be embellished with such frivolous things. _He had responded just weeks before her first birthday. _If we get it set in its mind to expect such things it will start take advantage of us, see our weakness and murder us in our sleep. You don't know much about vampires, nor lycans, let alone what that thing is. It may look young and harmless, but it's very dangerous, we don't want it to believe it has power. We don't want it thinking it has control._

Lida watched as Subject Two kicked and screamed against the scientists, lately she had been giving up a bit more of a fight when it came to her tests. She watched in horror as they strapped her wrists and legs down with Velcro to a chair and held her head still by her chin. She tried opening her mouth to bite Bradson but all that earned her as a flick on the nose, like she was a dog who disobeyed a command. She looked to him semi disbelief before snarling at him for effect.

"LIDA! LIDA!" Her voice was loud, piercing the other voices in the room. A shriek full of terror laced with dread pulled the young woman's attention forward. So much horror struck from the two and a half year old, Lida's eyes scanned the room and found Dr. Lane in the corner, his back to her, placing a clear liquid into a vial.

She pushed past the other technicians, not carrying what happened, her only goal was to reach the crying girl, to somehow soothe her. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she drew closer, she could almost reach her now. The doctor holding her down seemed oblivious to his approaching attack, Subject Two's eyes widened in relief as she saw her savior, but she never did reach them. Before she could even touch the man, someone wrapped their hand around her mouth and started pulling her back, she gave a soft scream and started to look around frantically, hoping someone was noticing her attack, but if they did, they didn't seem to show interest.

"Hold her down." Lane could be heard shouting, whether or not it was in regards to her or Subject Two was a mystery.

She felt the person behind her drag her back into the observation room before letting her go. She quickly turned on her heel and came face to face with Dmitri. His face was hard and stern as he looked her over, disappointment haunted his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He accused, closing the door so their voices didn't travel.

"She needs me." She answered, the tears spilling now.

"She is not your child, Lida. She is a vital accessory to this company, not something to be babied." He spoke, his tone was harsh. She hated hearing him speak like this, he sounded so much like the rest of them. "I know you care for her, and I know you want what's best, but what's best for her could kill thousands." He exhaled heavily and he started to relax massaging the pressure point between his eyes and continuing with a much calmer tone. "We need her blood, we need her to save all those who can't save themselves…she's the missing piece to this puzzle."

"But she is just a little girl, all this is just too much for her."

"I understand, but she'll feed off your fear. If she sees you afraid, she'll be afraid. You can't let her see that. You have to be strong." There was a long pause before he turned and mumbled his next words. "I don't know, maybe Doctor Lane was right, maybe bringing in another keeper would be smart."

"What?" She asked turning to face him, unable to believe what she just heard.

"It's just, you're growing too attached, and it's clear the subject feels the same. Maybe a change would be best for the both of you. You could take a break and she could have someone who won't be so emotionally invested."

"NO!" She got out all too fast. "You can't take me from her. I'm all she has. I'm all she knows."

"And perhaps that's why it's best to bring in someone else. She's grown too attached and it's clear so have you. She's affecting your better judgment, Lida. She's not a child."

"Then what is she, Dmitri?" Her gaze moved from the man to the girl below, they were injecting her with numerous things at this point. Several shots, with each one her body became weak, it was painful to watch. "I witnessed her being ripped from her mother, I watch her grow older each day and develop like any other human girl would."

"Except she's not human, Lida!" He screamed now, he grabbed her left arm and held it up for her to see. The small scar was a constant reminder what the girl truly was capable of. "Don't forget what she did to you, no human could do this. She took in your blood, no doubt she's already feeding off of your memories. She owns you, you're hers now." She watched as he headed for the door, his hand on the knob before he spoke his last words and exited. "Think about it Lida, I'm more concerned for you, and that thing."

The words stung, far worse than when Doctor Lane or Quint spoke them. The tears fell freely and she let them, up here no one could see her, no one could hear her. She watched as they bandaged up the girl's arm and carried her limp body back to her room.

"_What do you have there Subject Two?" Lida asked quietly to the eighteen month old. Her own arm was now lightly bandaged, the stitches had been removed a few days prior. _

"_It's purdy." She whispered so softly. Lida looked to see what she held in her hand and was shocked to find a gold chain in her grasp, at the end a solid gold oval rested. She knew inside were pictures of a woman. "Pop-pop give it to me." She mumbled playing with the tiny oval. "After mommy died."_

_Lida's eyes were wide in horror, her hand fell to her neck and was shocked when she found it empty. How had the girl gotten the necklace from her anyways? How had she known anything about its origin? Let alone half the meaning of the words she spoke?_

"_Subject Two, give me back the necklace." She demanded softly, her hand stretched out towards her in hopes of retrieving her most valued possession. _

"_Pop-pop said ne'er let go." Her grip on it tightened and Lida could feel her heart constrict in pain and agony along with it._

"_Subject Two, please." She begged now, tears threatening to fall. She was scared of what the girl spoke and knew. Terrified that by the time she handed the necklace back over she had vowed she wouldn't utter any of it to a single soul. _

_She knew the camera was out all day being fixed after a bad lightning storm took out the power, the back-up generator only covered half the lights in the building. _

She had wondered how the girl knew what she did, how she could possibly know about her own mother's death, her grandfather's gift and promise, along with her father's abuse.

"_Why does he hit you?" She had asked one random morning only weeks ago, the question was so sudden, at first Lida didn't know how to respond._

"_Who?"_

"_The man, the man with the dark hair and the dark eyes." Her eyes had gone wide in fear as she spoke on. "He calls you Duchess, and then he hits you. No matter how much you beg him to stop."_

"_He was a sick man." She responds with lack of better words. Her throat is suddenly dry and it has become hard to swallow._

"_Who was he?"_

"_My father."_

"_What's a father?"_

"_It's not important."_

"_Will he come back for you? To hurt you?"_

"_No, he's dead." Her gaze fell to the floor before she spoke up, a realization of her own. _

"_My father is dead too, isn't he?"_

"_I don't know." She answered honestly. She took the answer for what it was and cuddled up on the woman's lap. _

"_We are the same, you and me."_

"_You and I." She corrected. _

"_I won't let them hurt you, Lida. I'll protect you." She whispered, her tiny fingers running mindlessly over the scar that she had caused._

Until Dmitri spoke she never understood how Subject Two knew what she did, but she knew she wasn't going to tell anyone. If they knew how advanced her mind was, they would kill her now, she would be seen as too big of a threat so young in life. She wondered why they feared her, it wasn't hate in their eyes, it was fear. But with every day and every new development she was beginning to fear the girl as well.

"Dmitri!" She yelled down the hall, stopping the man who was almost out of view. He turned and looked at her, wondering what she could want now. "What did you mean?"

"By what?"

"What did you mean when you said 'she's feeding off of my memories'?" He lowered his head and slumped his shoulders, a clear sign of his defeat. He quickly started his journey back over to her, if she was going to stay, she needed to know a little more about the species she was watching over.

**Ok that was chapter 5, please review guys thank you so much. I'm going to get started with writing chapter 6 on Friday because I have some family coming in from Hawaii and Texas so that update will be a little late, but don't worry it will be up, I promise. I refuse to see this story fall through the cracks again, AH! So excited I'm back in this world, I missed it so. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. Thanks SO SO SO much for the previous reviews they do give me that extra push.**

**A VERY TINY sneak peak at the next chapter. Chapter 6 (Age 3) 'A Question of Creation'. Small I know, but I feel the title just brings in the suspense and basically tells what it's about. PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. A Question of Creation

Subject Two sat alone in her room early one morning, looking around the same white walls with such intrigue. Her blue eyes roamed around the open space as she got up from her spot on the floor and slowly made her way over to Lida's bed before letting her small hands rest on the surface. She carefully hoisted herself up onto the mattress and allowed her gaze to take in her new surroundings, paying particular attention to the camera in the corner above her.

She didn't know why they watched her every hour of the day, but knew deep down she despised it, she felt as if somehow they were invading on who she was. She detested everything about them and couldn't understand why. They had given her a place to sleep, her own room and even a woman to watch over her. They had allowed her to learn and roam about, yet she couldn't help but feel a sense of hatred piling inside of her towards them. She couldn't help but see them sticking her with needles, drawing blood and monitoring her like an animal, she hated how they treated her.

Her small hands aimlessly roamed around the sheets until they hit the wall. It was there she felt something beneath her finger tips lodged in between it and the bed. Moving onto her stomach, Subject Two crawled to the far part of the wall and tried pulling the thin forgotten object free. Once saving it from its demise to the dark recesses of under the bed she looked her new prize over and found it was a blue book. It seemed to mock her as she gazed at it, the pastel colors called to her as her hand graced over the glossy cover. She had seen it once before, about a year ago, when Lida had started to sneak books in. She looked the title over.

"Stellaluna." When she had first read it she had struggled with the title, and even once getting it, had pronounced it wrong, but now she was smarter, even at three she understood a lot more. She quickly sat up and turned to sit down on her bottom before placing the book in her lap, opening it and turning to the first page.

She didn't read it, not yet, instead she allowed her eyes to roam over the art work and take in what the artist had tried to say. On the page was a large bird, or something similar to a bird, but unlike one she had seen before, beneath it was a smaller version of the bird, tucked firmly against its body as if to be protected.

"Mother." The word fell from her mouth so easily, as if she had said it a million times before, but it sounded so foreign to her ears. Her hand ran over the picture, as if by doing so all her unasked questions would just miraculously have answers.

She felt a sense of abandonment take hold of her as the images changed with each turn, showing the little bird being separated from the larger one. As she continued on she found one word constantly repeated itself, and a small sense of pride rose when she reached the last page and both birds were reunited, but it soon dissipated. She felt a heaviness on her chest as her vision begin to blur.

A single tear fell from her left eye she quickly lifted her hand to catch it before it cascaded down her face and stared the droplet over. She had never seen nor felt them outside of her 'Treatments' as Lida had once called them. She knew they were normally associated with pain and fear, but in the moment she just felt alone.

She longed to have a companion much like the baby bird did. Someone to hold her close at the end of the night and cry if she were to go missing. Was there someone out there looking for her? Did she have someone who was made to protect her from all of this? Did she have a mother? And if so, was she looking for her now? Or was she truly alone in the world, a 'freak' as Dr. Lane had said numerous of times?

Her gaze quickly turned to the door to see Lida entering the room. The woman's eyes went from calm and normal to wide with horror. She looked Subject Two over and then down to the book in her hands, she had meant to rid herself of the thing a few months ago, but had forgotten. Now panic set in as the child before her held it close

"Subject Two, give me that." She said calmly, holding her hand out to receive it.

"NO!" She said holding it away from her caregiver.

"That is not yours." She said nicely, closing the door so no one in the hall could hear them.

"NO!" She screamed again jumping off the bed and running to the corner her bed rested in.

"SUBJECT TWO, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" She yelled, the girl's eyes widened in fear. Never had Lida yelled at her. She looked to the woman coldly before throwing the book and watched as it landed only inches from Lida's feet. The woman glanced down before daring to look to the frightened child. "I'm sorry I yelled." She whispered, hoping to calm both of their nerves and restore their normal balance.

"Where's mummy?" The three year old whispered so softly that the woman almost didn't hear her. "Where is mummy?" She asked again, louder this time, when Lida failed respond.

"You don't have a mummy." She answered softly, fearing the upcoming conversation. She had always feared this day, and was terrified it had come so soon, she always thought she would have more time to think an answer over.

"I am Stellaluna…" She stated proudly. "Mummy must be searching."

"No, Subject Two, you are not Stellaluna." She had gotten closer to the child now and had gently placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Where do I come from? Who am I?" She had whispered the questions so softly Lida was sure she had imagined them being said.

What three year old asked such questions? Something an adult themselves couldn't even quite figure out?

"You are Subject Two…and you come from here." Lida answered back lamely.

"No, I am a monster." She whispered, tears threatening to fall again.

"No, you are not." Lida replied back sternly. Angry at Doctor Lane for putting those thoughts in her head, angry at herself for not teaching her otherwise and angry at Subject Two for believing it.

She quickly rose to her feet and stomped out of the room in a huff, leaving the book behind and slamming the door behind her. Subject Two sat in confused silence as she watched the scene. She had angered her only friend, she felt like crying again, thought she would leave and never come back. Would they replace her? Would she get a new friend? Or would she be alone forever?

"Dmitri?" Lida called down the hall once seeing several guards huddled together talking in hushed tones. All five men looked up at the sound of her voice and silence quickly filled the small group.

"Yes?" He asked as they quickly dispersed and fled into separate directions, no doubt returning to their jobs after their unauthorized break.

"I need a mirror." There was no asking, no niceness behind the statement, just assertion.

"For what?"

"That…is not important."

His eyebrows rose before he exhaled sharply and gave a curt nod. He motioned for her to wait there and quickly disappeared into a room down the hall. While she waited Lida paced back and forth, Subject Two's declarations playing over in her head like a sad broken record. Her heart skipped a beat a few seconds later as she saw Dmitri walking towards her, a mirror in his grasp and a blank look on his face.

It wasn't a small hand mirror like she had expected it to be, but was rather large. It appeared to be a foot and a half in height and maybe eight inches in length, the way he carried it told her it wasn't very heavy. He handed it to her silently along with a hammer and a nail. He watched as she grabbed it all and took off back down the hall, yelling a 'thank you' as she went.

Once reaching the room she had come from not long ago she entered quietly and made her way over to the still child. She took a seat on the floor in front of her and slowly turned the mirror around. Subject Two's eyes went wide in wonderment as she stared at the child looking back at her with the same sense of amazement on her face. Having never actually seen her reflection before, she allowed her hand to reach out and touch the glass surface.

Her hair was flowing down her back in long black curls as her baby blue eyes roamed over the new figure. She wore a long white hospital gown that went to her ankles and proved to be rather large on her small body. Her cheeks were full and in between them sat the cutest button nose, while beneath that rested full lips. She smiled and watched as white teeth came into view.

Lida watched in silent amazement as the young girl examined herself. She seemed so engrossed with what was before her she had even forgotten the woman behind the glass.

"This is who you are." Lida broke through her mental ravine. "You are Subject Two, a beautiful little girl with such a wonderful outlook on everything before you. Don't ever forget that, no matter what Doctor Lane or anyone else says."

The child listened with only half of her attention. She was mesmerized by her eyes, having seen them before (on someone else) she was sure of it. In her sleep, on a man whom she had never met before. No one here in the building had looked like her, yet she looked familiar to herself, as if she had seen the lips, the nose, the eyes, everything about her on somebody who wasn't. Was this how it was? Was she meant to look like someone else? Or was she simply being tricked by the dreams and nightmares she suffered from?

"I will hang this mirror up right here, alright?" Lida said getting up and hanging the mirror on the nearby wall with a nail and hammer that had been resting in her white lab coat. "And whenever you think you are these bad things I want you to look into it and see how wonderful you really are."

Eve quickly got to her feet and rushed back to the mirror, unable to pull herself away from the reflection. She had to know, why did she look like the ones in her sleep?

**Four Months Later:**

Lida looked up from where she sat in silent wonderment, her fingers drumming along her cheek as she sat back on the bench and allowed the warm sun to kiss her skin. She was given a day off, her first in almost two months, and was currently spending her free time in the park. She knew Subject Two was safe and nothing would go too wrong because Dmitri had promised to keep an extra eye on her and text her if something should happen or if she was needed. With that promise set forth, she didn't allow her phone to leave her left hand in fear she might miss the call.

"Ah, there you are. You said the park, but not where, it's rather large." A soft female voice called out, pulling Lida from her moment of solitude and to a rather petite blonde woman.

"Minnie." She got up and embraced the woman tightly. "Yes, sorry, my mind was elsewhere when I called you."

"Quite alright, sister dear." She responded back smiling. "That's called 'Mum-brain', I told you it was real."

Both women laughed as they crossed the street to a café for lunch. Lida had missed the company of her older sister and had called her earlier hoping to spend just a few hours together before returning back to work for who knew how long before her next day off. Once seated in the quiet and cozy restaurant they placed their orders picked up their conversation once again.

"So, how are my little nephews?" Lida questioned taking a sip from her iced tea.

"Well, not so little anymore. Henry is just a pain as ever, he'll be entering high school next year so I'm sort of freaking out over that. And Liam is doing excellent in school, he'll be skipping the third grade and moving into fourth next year. My boys are just growing up so fast."

"That is amazing to hear." Lida said unable to believe her nephews were no longer the five and nine year old she remembered so vividly, but now one was becoming a young man while the other exceeded in his studies.

"Yup, how is your little one?"

"Subject Two?"

"That's her name? What sort of name is that?"

"Doctor Lane has asked we don't treat her like a person, but more like an animal. That way it's easier to test her like a lab rat." She tried to make the statement sound emotionless and unattached, but her voice had cracked and shown how she truly felt.

"And how is that going for you? I heard your voice several times over the phone Li, you clearly care for this little girl."

"I do, but she's not my daughter. The fact I'm able to still work with her is a wonder all its own, I have to follow their rules if I wish to stay."

"How long do you think they will keep her locked up?"

"I don't know Min…I just don't know, but she won't be able to survive outside those walls, that's for sure."

"Have you heard from Skylar?" Minnie asked sensing the sadness in her little sister's tone and hoping to steer the conversation to something lighter.

Skylar had been an old school friend of Minnie's and the two had gone on only two dates a few months prior. The man was very arrogant and controlling. She had only agreed to the date because Minnie was her only sibling and she felt bad declining her sister's offer after everything she had done for her in the past. Though only five years apart, the older sibling had raised her along with their grandfather.

"No, and it's for the better. Right now Subject Two needs all my attention." Minnie shrugged in agreement and silence once again filled the sisters as their food arrived.

After lunch the two went window shopping while Minnie discussed her work at the law firm, her husband and coworkers. Before departing they embraced and promised to meet up again soon, with an unspoken vow of Lida getting to see her brother-in-law and nephews as well. As Minnie drove away, Lida checked her phone for the umpteenth time that day and found again no calls nor texts awaited her. Minnie had joked saying she was worse than their mother had been when she was alive. A silence had filled them shortly after they had shared a hearty laugh. Their mother had been one of a kind, gentle, loving and good natured. But the man she had married was the opposite, he had beat both his wife and daughters in a daily basis and had even raped Lida's sister. If not for Minnie she was sure the same fate would have awaited her.

Once finding out, of course, their mother Jillian had threatened to divorce him and pull up charges. He, however, ended up killing the woman that night before taking his own, thus leaving both girls, then thirteen and eight years old in the care of their only living relative, their mother's father.

As Lida entered the doors of Antigen later that evening, she couldn't help but feel an unsettling feeling run through her stomach. She quickly ran to the elevator and hopped in. Just as the doors were closing her phone went off and she quickly picked it up, her heart racing as Dmitri's number popped up on the screen.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you here now! She bit one of the doctors. Dr. Lane is ready to lose his shit."

Lida slammed the phone closed without so much as another word and looked up to see she was only on the third floor. She mentally ushered the elevator faster and squeezed past the doors as they slowly opened onto the tenth. Her feet carried her down the hall at an alarming rate and she burst through the door of the lab they always frequented.

There she found Subject Two, her eyes dark, teeth sharp and her skin an unnatural shade of blue. She snarled as two men fought to hold her back, but even at three she was still too weak to push them off. Doctor Lane approached her with a needle in hand and stabbed her in the neck while one of the technicians held her had firmly to the side, in an instant she went limp and her eyes slid closed.

"That will only hold her for so long." Doctor Lane got out. "Throw her in the room and lock the door."

Lida watched as she was dragged off and looked to the man on the floor gasping for air. His neck was badly torn up and blood poured from the wound, his hands drenched in the red substance as he fought to keep the liquid inside. She watched as Doctor Lane then pulled out a pistol and shot a bullet into the man's head, causing him to go limp and blood to splatter all over the floor. Her gaze shot to the side, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"Sir?" She heard Dmitri mutter and she fought to look at both men. Lane then turned to Lida and faced her, shook his head, then walked past her without so much as a word.

"What happened?" She asked as Dmitri walked over to her and escorted her out of the room.

"We cannot have her biting anyone! The venom in her blood seeps into them." They had entered the hall and were surprisingly alone. "She released two deadly viruses into his system, if bitten by vampire and survival is made you become a vampire, if Lycan, the same. But if bitten by both…well no one has ever survived that."

"She killed him?" He nodded.

"Yes, she contains both viruses in her system, and because she was born like that her body can handle it, but no one else's can. He died of both of them fighting to take over his body."

"Why? Why did she bite him?"

"Lane says she was being unruly so he slapped her in the face and she just attacked him."

The words stung to hear; the girl had been smacked and had killed someone. She watched as her only friend departed down the hall and swore to never have a day off again. Next time, the poor girl may very well end up dead.

Subject Two opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. Her head was throbbing and loose tears fell from her eyes. She crawled as slowly as she could to the far wall, her body wobbling from her being dizzy and slowly attempted to stand, hands firm on the hard surface. She blinked hard before looking over her reflection in the mirror. Her long black curls were messed about and matted to her face, her eyes were a dark black with a ring of the purest blue. Her skin had changed as well and was an odd shade of blue while her teeth were crooked and jagged. She found a metallic taste in her mouth and spat, shocked to find blood spilling onto the white linoleum.

She was a monster, a hideous monster who had hurt someone. Why was she born? Why was she here? Why hadn't they just killed her? The tears streamed down her face as she fell to the floor and held herself close, crying heavily as she longed for someone to comfort her and tell her it was going to be okay.

"Mummy." She whispered as her eyes fell closed once again.

**Hey guys there was the LONG awaited chapter six, I am so sorry for it being longer than just a few weeks. I had planned to update it, but I was extremely busy over the summer and before I knew it 2015 was already here. It was too fast and too insane. My New Years Resolution is to finish this story off this year so I plan on sticking to it, I will NOT let this story just sit here unfinished.**

**Please leave reviews as they inspire me beyond words. Thank you all so much for your patience and continuous support. I apologize if this chapter seems not as good as the others, my original was deleted and removed from my computer so I had to write what I could from memory and it just didn't feel like my best.**

**I WILL have chapter 7 up in two weeks. Eve will be 4 and it will be titled 'Escape of the Innocent'**


	7. Escape of the Innocent

It was the loud voice in the background that pulled the young woman from her deep sleep. She could tell the voice was female as it blared out a monotone message into the night and vibrated off of the back of her skull, drawing her into consciousness. Her eyes flew open as the words became clear, her heart dropped as she shot up from her bed and searched the room for any other occupants. Empty. She was the only one there.

Her gaze quickly moved to the doorway to find it slightly ajar and light from the hallway streaming in. The voice repeated the same directive, causing Lida to jump up from her spot on the bed and run for the door, pulling it open all the way to peak out into the bright hall. Men ran around frantically while a red light on the wall several feet down blinked. She could see no signs of the girl, but made eye contact with Dr. Lane as he approached her.

"Subject Two has escaped. Subject Two has escaped. Subject Two has escaped." The voice continued to call out as Quint ran pass both her and Lane with several other men and down another hall at the end. She blinked back the haze of sleep and stood straight up, feigning confidence despite her lack of clothing and likeness for the man.

"Subject Two got out twenty minutes ago." He spat, his eyes angry and hard on her. She flinched under his accusing stare. "Find IT." He got out before turning on his heel and rushing after three men dressed in heavy body armor and carrying guns. Her heart sank once again as she rushed in the room, grabbed her robe and headed down the hall, looking for the four year old.

"Subject Two has escaped. Subject Two has escaped." The voice echoed off the walls as she took a random hall and followed it, rushing as fast as she could and hoping she found the girl before Lane or any of the other men did.

She could feel tears burning behind her eyes as she searched countless of unlocked rooms, dreading she'd find her in the wrong one. The voice overhead was loud and growing to be a nuisance; it was deafening and gave her a pounding migraine as she willed her legs forward. She came to the end of the hallway and looked to the elevator, curious if the girl was even still on the same floor. A four year old could only go so far in thirty minutes, but this was no ordinary four year old. She sized up the length of the journey from the ground to the button and shook her head before turning back; she would be too small to reach it without someone noticing her.

Lida stopped short as she found herself back where she started, the door to Subject Two's room was now wide open and she could see several guards looking around the empty space. The light had been turned on and she could see that the child's bed was carelessly left abandoned, showing her she had indeed left of her own will and not forced out.

"We checked the cameras, someone forgot to lock the door and at twenty four minutes past the second hundred hour, she is seen exiting the room." One man spoke, Lida rested her back against the wall to stay out of sight, but still listened in.

"I just hope her keeper finds her before Quint does." The other man spoke, she could hear them approaching and quickly rushed across the hall, entering the room she had always seen there, but never thought to enter.

The door had always been locked, she had only heard things from the other side of the walls, strange noise followed by growling or shouting. The occasional gunfire even, but now the door had been left carelessly open and she couldn't help but feel compelled to abandon her task and catch a glimpse of what was possibly Antigen's greatest secret.

The room was dark and quiet, it wasn't like all the other white rooms she had been in. No this one was dark and grey, almost black. In a clear glass case to the side rested leather clothing, a cat suit, boots, a corset along with knives and two Berettas. Each one was marked with 'Subject One' tags. Her eyes went wide in terror, surely Dr. Lane hadn't kept these things, Subject One had died four and a half years prior when Subject Two was born. What was the reason for keeping her belongings?

She knew little of either species, but knew that now the subject was dead there was little research to be had. The mystery of why and how she was able to birth a Hybrid died along with her, it could possibly lie in the mysteries of the father's DNA, but as far as she was concerned no one knew who or where he was.

She turned and only now noticed the cylinder chamber in the middle of the room and stared at it, the frost clung to the glass of the container, masking its contents. The more she stared, the more she could swear she had seen the blurred image before, it looked almost human. The thought was too eerie to dwell on. She circled the object, trying to look away, but thoroughly engrossed by it that she found it hard to look anywhere else.

Her eyes were quickly averted elsewhere as she tripped over something and was forced to look down. As she did, she found Subject Two cuddled up in the fetal position as close to the cylinder object as she could get. Her hair covered her face, but Lida could tell she was fast asleep by the way her breathing maintained that steady pace. She quickly bent down and scooped the girl up, careful not to wake her, rushing for the door and desperate to get them out before they were caught. She knew they weren't meant to be in there.

"Dr. Lane." Lida spoke, fear in her voice as she fought to swallow the lump in her throat. She had just reached the door and was so close to being out free when he had popped into view. He looked from the woman to the girl to beyond them both into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked angrily. She silently wondered if his voice had any other tone to it.

"I found Subject Two, I was just collecting her." She motioned to the girl, shifting her so that she was better protected from any lashing the man would give.

"You do not come in here, neither one of you are allowed in here." He spoke forcefully grabbing Lida's arm and pulling both woman and child into the hallway before taking one last glance inside. Once satisfied nothing had been touched he slammed the door closed and locked it, handing the key over to a waiting Quint.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was not aware she was even in there." By now the raised voices had woken the sleeping child up and she turned in Lida's grasp to look the angry doctor over. Her eyes were wide in fear as she realized she was no longer inside the room, but now in the hall.

"You have one job. That is to watch this thing. If you cannot do that properly perhaps I need to hire someone who can."

"NO!" The girl screamed, her arms wrapping tightly around the woman's neck as she clung on for dear life. Lida was her only constant, her only friend. She wouldn't go as far as calling her a mother, but she was her only companion in this place that didn't want to cause her harm. Anyone else would surely not care for her as affectionately; she couldn't risk losing the only good thing in her life.

"Please Sir, it won't happen again." Lida begged holding the girl close. She wasn't crying, but she was scared, her nails were digging tightly into her skin. She could feel small droplets of blood being pulled out beneath the once delicate hands.

"See that it doesn't. If I have to lose another night's sleep and more man power due to lack of control over this thing I'll bring in someone who can handle it." He turned to leave, Quint refused to move and watched as Lida put the girl down as she fought to be placed on her feet.

Lida hated the way he stared at them, as if she were nothing more than wild boar and he a hungry lion. Both watched silently as the small girl ran over to the door and smacked it with her palm, slamming her hand forcefully before yelling. Lida's eyes went wide. Quint looked back to Lane and Lane turned back to see the subject screaming the word. Lida felt her stomach do a flip and bile rise and burn at the base of her throat as she saw Lane approach them from the corner of her eye.

"Mummy! Mummy!" The girl cried. Tears now filled her eyes and spilled freely down her cheeks as she continued to pound on the door.

Lida immediately fell to her knees, her hand flying to the girl's mouth and covering it. Her heart was racing as Lane approached. The four year old looked over to the man and quickly turned on her heel, hiding behind her keeper in hopes he wouldn't see her whilst wiping her face clean of the tears.

"What did you say?" He asked, pushing Lida to the side and looking the Hybrid over. She remained silent. She couldn't believe her blunder and looked the older man over. "What did you say?" He asked again, louder this time. Lida closed her eyes as the girl flinched, but she didn't cry. The woman knew better than to interfere, if she truly wished to protect her, she would stay quiet. It was bad enough he was ready to replace her as it was. "ARE YOU TEACHING IT THIS?"

"N-n-no Sir." She got out, shocked on how quickly he turned on her. She backed up as he advanced on her, backed up until she ran into Quint, the girl watched the scene in terror.

"Where did it learn that word?"

"I don't know, Sir. I never taught her that word, I swear it." He looked into her eyes, behind the fear, behind the pain he saw the truth.

"YOUR 'MUMMY' IS DEAD!" He turned again, now yelling at the poor girl. "YOU HAVE NO ONE! YOU ARE NO ONE!" The Girl was back against the door now, tears streaming down her face once again as the man yelled at her. "THERE IS NO 'MUMMY'! UNDERSTAND?!"

Lida watched heartbroken as her face fell, tears pouring down her soft delicate cheeks. She stood and headed across the hall and back into her room where she could be seen burying herself under her covers on her bed like a sad dog. Her cries could be heard entering the hallway, but were silenced when Quint slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I never want to hear that word leave its mouth again, understood?" His tone was calmer now, Lida nodded in understanding and fear. "I don't want to be this monster." She heard him whisper as he motioned for her to follow him. "But that thing needs to know we are in control, if it catches one whiff of freedom it could cost every one of us our lives. Not to mention the research. We need to keep it on a tight leash, the sooner it learns we are in control, the better off things will be for everyone involved."

"Yes Sir." She sounded unsure, he sounded almost human now, it was alarming he could go from monster to human so fast, perhaps Subject Two wasn't the real 'monster' after all.

"You'll sleep here for the night. The subject needs time to reflect on all that's happened." Lida looked the room over, it was small, but there was a cot in the corner along with a dresser and a small couch. A door to the left stood agape and peeked into a bathroom.

"Thank you Sir." She muttered making her way inside and taking the small room in, it looked like a hotel room.

"I'll have Dmitri come get you in the morning once it's awake." With that said the door was closed and Lida was left alone with her thoughts.

Over the span of the next few months Subject Two learned to never say the M word again. Although she was willing to learn, Lida noticed she hardly ever smiled anymore, and at two months shy of her fifth birthday, this was heart wrenching to see. She never laughed, and barely ever spoke unless spoken to. On some days she would find the girl staring at the wall, as if there were a window there and she were staring out at the world beyond it.

"Subject Two?" She questioned, pulling the girl away from a piece of paper she had been drawing on. She looked up to the woman and stood without a word, taking her hand quietly and letting the woman lead her down the hall and towards the room she dreaded entering every month.

She allowed Dmitri to help her up into her chair, but remained silent as the doctor stabbed her with the needle and drew her blood. He checked her vitals and reflexes as well as her teeth and eyes and before scribbling away on his notepad. Her eyes went wide when she saw the scalpel, but she remained both quiet and still, she locked gazes with Lida for a brief second before she averted it elsewhere and remained stoic. She could feel the blood pouring down her arm, but there was nothing else, no pain, no sharp prick, nothing. Her gaze flew to find the blood seeping from the open wound and she would feel her eyes cloud over, she wanted to taste it, wanted to drink it in.

"Where are you Luca?" Hillard called out looking around the mess of men and pulling the girl out of her mental debate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sure enough a young man appeared with a vial in his hand. It was small, but a red liquid sloshed about in it. She longed to know whose blood it was and what they planned to do with it, but didn't dare utter a single word, instead watched as the doctor took it from the intern and shoved it into a shot.

"Don't worry it'll be over in a moment." He whispered to her at such a low volume only she could hear him. Her face contorted in confusion as he stabbed her vein and slowly injected her with the substance.

She watched the doctors face attentively; he quickly brought out a flashlight and studied her eyes once more as he spoke, another man taking notes as he ran his mouth. Though he was inches from her he sounded miles away.

"Subjects eyes are turning black and her pulse is quickening. Can you hear me?" She gave a small gentle nod to confirm his question, though her body felt as if it were being ripped apart. "Ah, there's the blue ring." She heard him mutter, then he cleared his throat and spoke loudly once again. "The cerulean blue that coincides with vampires is evident." She felt him grab her arm and lift it, to her it felt like lead. What had they done to her? She was only a little girl, why had they caused her such pain and confusion? She had done all they asked, why were they doing this to her? "The wound has healed, remarkably fast no less."

Her gaze shot to her arm, her head swimming and the room spinning, sure enough her arm was no longer bleeding and the wound had been healed. She couldn't believe it, this was the first time she had ever witnessed something so remarkable. Not even a scar remained. Normally when they drew her blood they bandaged her up and set her back to her room, but this? This was something else, what was in that vial?

"What did you give her?" She heard Lida ask and looked to her, her head was still fuzzy, everyone seemed so far away, her eye lids felt heavy and her body felt weak.

"Never mind what we gave her, its all part of the experiment." Dr. Lane spoke entering the room, looking to the half dazed test subject with a sense of pride. "Take her to her room, she'll need to sleep this off." He said watching as the woman stepped forward and grabbed the girl, carrying her across the hall and back to the room.

Lida sat in silence watching Subject Two as she slept. She was afraid the girl wouldn't wake up, she knew she should catch up on her own sleep, but couldn't bring herself to close her eyes and drift off. She needed to stay alert in case something happened to the young girl while she slept.

"Sir?" Dmitri spoke looking to Dr. Lane.

"She has a positive effect to Subject One's blood." He stated looking through several notes. "It appears so long as she feeds her healing is fine. We take the blood from her and she'll stop." Bradson walked up to the two men and stood in silence waiting for orders.

"I was wondering what do we do with Subject Two now that her mother's blood is in her?" Dmitri asked softly.

"Keep an eye on her, no doubt she'll fight the memories. With her mother's blood injected this way it will unlock anything she managed to store away since birth. She is in for a flood of memories that have been dying to break free. We have unlocked her mind gentlemen…and at this age she'll try to make sense of something that is no longer there, so we must make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Dmitri nodded and looked to Bradson.

"Sir, was it wise to even give her the blood?" Bradson questioned.

"We needed to test the theory, Michael Corvin knows too much, his blood would taint his offspring. Our blood would clue Subject Two into what we are doing. The safest option was Subject One's." He turned to face both men, dropping his notepad onto the table and removing his reading glasses to look them both over, his eyes fogging over with black as he spoke. "So much hate and anger wells up in that Death Dealer the Subject will no doubt despise the woman for her past deeds. For the lives she's taken. It will turn on everything its mother has done and behave for us, we have shown it there is no life outside these walls, not one worth living. It'll feel safest here, with us."

Subject Two squeezed her eyes shut, so much blood, so much death, so much hopelessness. Her dreams had never been this dark before, wolves in large quantities attacking her. She knew what it all was, just as she had known what a bird was or what the forest looked like without ever seeing one. Her mind had known things she had never been taught, as if she had always held the memories of someone else, someone who did know. But now, things were different. Instead of sitting in the back of her mind like a forgotten song or story, everything piled forward, every word, every taste, sound and sight. It was all too much her head was throbbing and her body felt so heavy, her eyes couldn't even fight to stay open.

The rain poured from the sky as they chased after her. Her heart raced as she ran, her breathing labored as she headed for a nearby heavily wooded area. Her bare feet pushed through the mud as her white nightgown caught onto loose branches and ripped small holes into the fabric. The pain of the fresh wounds, smell of the falling rain and feel of soft soil beneath her was so real she couldn't understand how she knew any of it. She had never experienced anything like this before, never something so beautiful, so liberating. She had never learned half of what these things were, yet somehow she knew, she knew where to run and how to defend herself once she got there.

Something hit her from behind, knocking her to the floor, she rolled over and came face to face with an oversized beast with a long snout, black eyes and covered in hair, it howled into the night. Its mouth opened, teeth sharp and at the ready, it was so close to biting her she was sure she was done for. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she fought with all her strength to keep him from her neck. In an instant, the beast went limp and rolled off to the side, blood splattered across the forest floor as a man came into view above her. He stood strong and confident as he extended his hand out to her, though she didn't know him she took it graciously and was shocked to find him embracing her tightly, gently pressing his lips to her forehead before ushering out of the forest.

His hair was dark brown, his eyes soft and inviting. She began to wonder if this man was her father, and if so where was her mother? She allowed him to lead her back into a village where people were managing to clean up the mess left by the overgrown dogs. She followed him into a small cottage where a woman nervously waited for their return, as she walked in she was embraced tightly by the elder woman before being taken in by a girl no much older than Lida was. It was only now the Subject realized she was not a little girl anymore, but a grown woman as twin girls with matching hair and eyes locked themselves around her legs. Her hands fell to their heads and lightly patted them. She knew little of this family, less of the dream playing behind her eyes, but in this moment she felt safe and loved.

There was a flash of light and the family disappeared, now the image of a man appeared before her. His eyes baby blue, his hair shoulder length and dirty blonde, his skin tanned from the sun. The sun, she had never seen it, oh but how she had heard of it and its warming nature. Lida had explained its purpose, what it was used for and why it existed. Just as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Her heart ached and called out to him, but she couldn't fathom why. Couldn't understand how she could feel strongly for this being having never seen him before. This family to her was real, but something told her they were something long ago lost.

Subject Two's eyes flew open to find the room empty. She was met with silence, her body no longer felt heavy and her head was no longer swimming. Instead she felt a little better than normal, whatever that meant at her age. She stood and started to walk circles, there was something different about her, but she couldn't place what it was. She felt stronger, as if she understood a little more than she did the day before. She also felt less alone, as if there were an invisible wall right in front of her and on the other side lay everything she ever wished to know and have, but she had yet to learn the way to knock it down. She could feel someone standing alongside her, someone holding her hand through everything she was about to face. Someone far different from Lida.

For the first time in her short life Subject Two didn't feel alone, she could feel the heartbeat of another. Beating right along with hers, not too far off in the distance. For the first time in the four months since Doctor Lane had yelled at her and scolded her, Subject Two smiled.

**Sorry it was delayed, I'm having some serious problems with my laptop as of late. Hoping to get the bugs cleaned out with my income tax check, but until then the updates will be sketchy. I'm just so sick of this laptop, looking to buy a new one. Hoping to get another update the moment I can, sorry for the wait to all of those who are reading. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Next chapter is called Visions of the past, Eve will be 5**


End file.
